buffyfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Yanagi13
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Angel page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- OzzMan (Talk) 04:08, 15 March 2013 Summarizing vs. Complete info Hello. The reason why I've been editing your posts on the recent information for the issues is because this is supposed to a summarization. ''That means you add the most important parts about issue but do not go through every little detail. It's terribly unnecessary and very rambly. If we want the full details, we have the pages on ''only ''the issue itself. Anything else would just be too much. Romance Girl (talk) 04:32, April 2, 2013 Tense Hi Yanagi, I noticed on your user page, you mention you want to move the summaries of comic to present tense, however, according to the rules of this wiki, they should be set in past tense. You might want to discuss this with an admin, before you do a lot of work that gets reverted. I usually type out the initial summaries, so if you get the ''okay for present tense, please let me know! ―Paul van Gent (talk 07:46, April 4, 2013 (UTC) : I remember reading on several pages (can't remember which ones now, unfortunately) that the comic book summary sections should be in the present tense, but I suppose I will cater to your rule. Perhaps the information I read was incorrect. You know better than me, after all. I was simply working under the pretenses of literary past and present employed by any professor I've ever had. I really should bring it up with the admin, because it's rather irritating to me as a prospect. Comic books are still books, and are thus timeless; each time you read them, the events unfold in the same linear manner, and they won't cease to exist (at least not for a while yet). How can anyone suggest that something that happens in a book be written about in the past tense? It's illogical, but I guess I shouldn't protest it too much if it's the rule around here. Thanks so, so much for telling me. I was prepared to change all of the articles, which would have been a real waste of time. Yanagi13 (talk) 07:26, April 4, 2013 : I found a section of the Central Discussion page about literary past and present, but it's honestly not all that helpful, and it's quite old (you can check it out here if you want: Central Discussion). It seems all this has already been discussed at length... and I mean at length. There are several sections based entirely on the debate between literary past and present on the Wiki. I'm just going to follow your expertise on the matter. Yanagi13 (talk) 07:48, April 4, 2013 ::::Hi Yanagi, I know its not always instinctively logical. Quite often I find myself accidentally reverting to present tense halfway through a paragraph. I think the point of using past tense has to do with the fact that we are not describing the content of a book or comic, but rather the events that happened in the fictional universe from the perspective of someone inside that universe. I always imagine its a Professor of History some 100 years after Fray who is describing major historical events. ―Paul van Gent (talk 07:24, April 5, 2013 (UTC) :::::: Hi, Paul van Gent. Now that is just a lovely way to look at it—so poetic and very helpful. I'll just imagine that from now on when I'm editing comic pages. :::::: I actually brought it up with an ADMIN after all, but I doubt it'll make much difference. This topic has, after all, been debated to no foreseeable end. The rub is, everyone here seems to have a different position on the tenses articles should be written in. If it were up to me, I would employ the simple laws of art and existence. I mean, nobody writes about the Odyssey like ("The Odyssey was an epic that followed the adventures of..."). I guess it's just how I've always been taught, but I'll just remember your tidbit about the far-off future professor. Yanagi13 (talk) 10:52, April 5, 2013 Thanks Hi Yanagi, I just saw that you added a summary for "The Watcher". Thanks! I think this is one of the first times this season that I haven't had to read the issue with the edit page open to add the summary. It's good to share some of the workload! ―Paul van Gent (talk 11:12, April 11, 2013 (UTC) Blanking out speech bubbles Hi Yanagi, I usually blank the text in speech bubbles when posting art from comics. This way we show readers only a sample of the art, just like when we post the text of quote, they get only a piece of the information and they need to buy the product to get the full experience. ―Paul van Gent (talk 15:14, April 13, 2013 (UTC) I have been blanking them out for the most part, as you can see on the Spike and Angel pages, but I can do all of them if you think it's for the best. Comics are not all about the art; I certainly don't read them for that reason alone. l can blank them all out instead of just some form now on. Pictures are an important part of any page, and from what I've seen so far, this Wiki is sorely lacking in them as far as the comics go. - Yanagi13 (talk 12:19, April 13, 2013)